Danny Phantom: Muggle Ghost Rewrite
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: A rewrite of a previous story. There are 3 new students at Hogwarts, and the Golden Trio are trying to find out there connection to a mysterious muggle ghost called... Danny Phantom
1. Chapter 1

**I have noticed a decline in views from my previous story of the same name- why, is it so bad? I changed the year to forth year as its my favourite movie.**

* * *

 _Harrys POV_

* * *

"Right, forth years, gather around," said their History of Magic teacher, who had unwillingly taken over Hagrid's COMC whilst he was ill. The see-through professor called a student to open the book to page 394.

"today we will be learning about half ghosts, now who wants to read," he said, but the only noise was a bird call and a few leaves fell down to the grassy floor, as if an invisible beast of some kind had flowen into the twisted oak, and was now observing the lesson, but he doubted that- Professor Binns was so dull any such creature would have just gone by on it's merry way. Seeing no one had raised their hands, Binns started to read out the textbook, but desided it was useless, and started to list off his own opinions.

"this text book is useless, it says that Muggle Ghosts have equal rights to Wizards Ghosts, despite every entity of this species being the most evil type of the undead." a russel in the leaves made the whole class turn, and a muggle ghost sat there in a black and white HAZMAT suit, who muggleborns instenty recognised

"The names Phantom, Danny Phantom, I'm a muggle ghost superhero who is here to save you from both lies and boring lessons," said the ghost, before sucking Professor Binns into a green, white and silver thermos with a beam of silvery blue light, and their teacher was gone. He than somehow duplicated himself, and gave the duplicate the thermos, who started to walk of into the the forest. The original blasted the textbook with a neon green light and started to talk. I was getting ready to listen to listen to the opinion from the creature, unlike I could have done with Buckbeak, when I felt a tugg on my robes sleeve. It was Hermione.

"Come on," she wispered, "we have to save Professor Binns." and we snuck out back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer- sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think about how to make it longer, and I've had a bad day :-(**

* * *

 _Harry's POV_

* * *

A small circle of trees in the centre of the woods, sat three houses made of solid ice, and 2 tents, one black and purple, and the other a mixture of red, yellow and green. In the centre, were jet black logs turned on there sides, sat three girls and two boys. 2 of the girls sat back to back, arms crossed, the blonde one giving a death stare to Phantom, who was repeating "they will get along", and completely ignoring the stares. Meanwhile, a boy with green cargo trousers, a yellow shirt and red hat was talking to a female, younger version of Danny Phantom, as she grasped a small silver piece of technology in her hand, that Harry recognised as a PDA, from one of Dudley's 36 birthday presents. She covered it with acid green, and the screen lit up, but with a slight green tint, but this didn't bother the boy, who got up and began to celebrate, pumping the PDA into the air. The male Phantom turned to the blonde girl, who was sitting back to back with a raven haired girl with a ponytail ontop of her head, and said "Scarlett, can you put up the wards,"

"sure, Danny, but Sam, can you step outside, into the bush," the raven haired teen gave her a glare (she clearly didn't get along with Scarlett) but Scarlett just ignored her, and made a staff with her clock, and waved it, creating a mist around the area. I looked in wonder as she turned the staff back into the necklace. Was it a weird wand? The mist started to move out, and we had to run. Guess were not saving Professor Binns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riddle of the day- Timmy Tucker Turner Turned Towards The Town if you can tell me how many T's are in that**

 **Review your answer**

 **Kittalia**

* * *

The mist approached the Golden Trio, speeding up, till it caught up with them. They hoped nothing would happen, but the blonde girl ghost and the white haired ghost boy, holding the thermos.

"Why were you in our camp?" asked the girl. Hermione braved up and looked into their glowing eyes, ones fully green, but the other's eyes had patches of pink.

"We just wanted to get our ghost teacher," their eyes dulled to normal- or as normal as acid-green eyes could be, and started to laugh. The white haired ghosts shock the green and white thermos and threw it into Hermione's open hands, who clicked the release button. Out popped a confused and shaken, but otherwise unharmed, ghost of the long-dead professor.

"That will teach him to insult muggle ghosts," said the black HAZMAT suit wearing ghost

"Doesn't that just prove your evil," asked Ron

"Scarlett, do you wish to show them real evil muggle ghosts?" asked the white-haired ghost

"Yes I do, Danny," said the blonde haired ghost who must be Scarlett, and withdrew her staff, and waved it, creating a screen instead of the smoke. after which, Danny turned away, as a 20-year-old cold mint green pastel (you won't get the joke unless you follow Vlad Masters on Instagram) ghost with white hair, flicking the sky like a flame, and blood red eyes. Danny was on the screen, fighting the ghost, whilst 2 men, one woman, 2 teenage girls and one teenage boy were all tied up in glowing green rope, with their mouth covered with green goo. The screen closed, and the golden trio noticed Danny was crying. Scarlett gripped his arm, turned to the trio and said

"that's an evil ghost, now go away and never speak of this encounter again" before teleporting into a cloud of purple and purple and blue smoke with small white pieces of glitter. The forest was silent until Professor Binns turned to the trio "Back to the lesson children,"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


End file.
